


They don't know about you like I do

by Simplemente



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi appreciating Bokuto, Akaashi in love, Analyzing of Bokuto's flaws, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Frustrated Akaashi, Frustration, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Monologue, Kissing, M/M, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplemente/pseuds/Simplemente
Summary: Akaashi gets annoyed because Bokuto is amazing and people don't see it.





	They don't know about you like I do

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS TO MY LOVELY BETA TOBS ILY
> 
> this was written some time ago; it's kinda a vent fic because I just.... love when Akaashi appreciates Bokuto

Akaashi rubbed his temples as he stared at the sheet of paper in front of him. It was lunch break and some of his classmates were very annoying, to say the least. He was trying to correct his mathematics exercise but because of their loud talking and laughing, he couldn't focus. It also wasn't really his place to tell them to be quiet as he could leave the class himself. But he was waiting for Bokuto and the other sure was taking his sweet time.

Speaking of Bokuto, Akaashi lifted his head to see if he wasn't standing in the doorway and accidentally made eye contact with one of the girls from the annoying group. Oh no.

"Ah, Akaashi-kun!" Mari-san spoke, turning directly to him, just like the other girls, "We were just thinking.. How do you put up with Bokuto-senpai?" She asked and when Akaashi just stared at her as if she suddenly grew three extra heads, she rolled her eyes and began explaining, "Well.. Normally, you two wouldn’t be friends, right? You're total opposites! That doesn't usually end well.. You're really calm and quiet and Bokuto-senpai.. he's really loud, obnoxious, all over the place.. Doesn't that get annoying sometimes? Not to mention, he has that ridiculous hairstyle.. He must be so childish."

Huh? Was she serious? Was she actually asking him that question? Maybe he was asleep on his desk and this was some weird dream? Akaashi could see Mari's mocking expression, her posture and attitude very much confident, she seemed sure that Akaashi would sigh and agree with her, ranting and complaining about how annoying Bokuto-san was. She was just waiting for that, she needed to gossip, she had to get her ugly words out and they had to be about Bokuto.

But was Akaashi going to join in her complaining? Fuck no. Not now, not in a million years, not ever. Who did she think she was? Who did she think Akaashi was?

Was Bokuto loud? Yes, he was. You could hear him talking animatedly from across the hall. His hands gesturing wildly, arms, hips, legs shifting as if not only his voice but his whole body was telling the story. The stories were a part of Bokuto, his excitement was expressed by the volume of his voice. He always had something interesting to say and needed you to pay attention. It was in no way distracting, it only added to the whole picture.

Obnoxious? No way. Because of his loud and excited nature someone could think that he was obnoxious. But Bokuto was the warmest person you could ever meet. He obviously respected if you needed space, silence. He was the first to worry, even about a stranger. He was respectful towards people in general. He would never cross a line after someone told him what they were uncomfortable with.

Childish? Maybe? But was that a bad thing? Bokuto liked having fun. Who didn't? Everyone had their own idea of fun and his was just so pure. He loved owls, loved all the documentaries about them and he loved volleyball. He loved his team. And of course, he couldn't be serious all the time. He had a right to be childish. He had a right to be however he wanted. If he felt like laughing at something silly, then let him laugh. Not mature enough? Hell. Bokuto could act mature when the situation called for it. But what could you know, Mari-san?

All over the place? Again, it wasn't a bad thing. Akaashi found it endearing. Coming to school with Bokuto greeting him right away was very nice. Hearing him call out to Akaashi during a break and watching him trip was also a part of his day because Bokuto has once again forgotten to tie his shoes and oh my god, was he bleeding? No? Okay, fuck, that was scary. Bokuto was everywhere, he was a bit chaotic but it wasn't bad. He always meant well. It was reassuring to know that Bokuto was somewhere nearby.

His ridiculous hairstyle? Okay, who the fuck are you to judge that? Bokuto looked amazing. He felt great with that hairstyle and wow, he did look great with it. Still better than you, Mari-san.

There are also things people like those don't know.

Akaashi was the one of the few to experience other sides of Bokuto. And he felt so, so lucky to be chosen worthy of seeing Bokuto in his vulnerable state. Not only vulnerable. But serious. Sad. Angry. Every emotion, he knew them all. He's seen them appear in Bokuto's eyes, on Bokuto's face, in the way he stood. In the way he moved. The slightest shift in his mood was noticeable to Akaashi and Bokuto seemed relieved to have someone who saw his moods change like that.

Bokuto could be gentle. In everything. Touches, looks, movements.. His laugh could be soft, quiet and breathy, tickling just behind Akaashi's ear. His voice could be low, so low, lowered into a whisper against Akaashi's shoulder. The moment would be so relaxing, so calm. So ‘unlike’ Bokuto as some would say. His hands, normally so sure and already where he needed them, could be shaky, nervous, clenched. They could desperately grab at Akaashi's body, Akaashi’s own hands. His beautiful smiling face could change into one with a frown on it. An angry frown, a sad frown, a frown of disappointment or discomfort. 

Bokuto's body could go from the powerful and confident stance to small, curled up, his shoulders hunched. His eyes could fill with tears, lips could spill words of doubt, fear, insecurity. They could also just close and stay shut for a long time, refusing to open.

And Akaashi knew Bokuto was strong. But even the strongest people break. And Bokuto had his moments, just like everyone else. He was human. And he was perfect in Akaashi's eyes. He was perfect being loud, childish, excitable..

Akaashi always smiled with fondness as Bokuto was looking for his shorts after practice because he threw them somewhere without looking. So what if he was messy, so what! He ended up finding the things he misplaced or lost, with or without help. Akaashi always chuckled as he handed Bokuto a tissue to wipe his face after eating. Yes, he was a messy eater. So what? It was cute. And sometimes, Akaashi thought Bokuto was doing it on purpose, just to have him close and be fussed over.

How could anyone know anything about Bokuto if they thought he was just annoying? Have they ever tried to listen to his stories? Have they ever received that warm and bright smile of his? Have they ever seen him worried? Have they ever tried to experience how wonderful person he actually was? Have they ever tried to open their mind, stop with the judging?

Have they ever seen him with the softest eyes? Have they held his hands and felt his grip, just as gentle, careful? Has anyone ever seen the look on his eyes whenever he was content, warm? Have they ever been held by his strong arms in this comforting and loving embrace?

The answer was no. People let themselves judge Bokuto just by the way he looked. And Akaashi had to admit, at first, he was a little wary of Bokuto as well. But after getting a chance to be so close to him, he couldn't imagine Bokuto being any other way.

This was the Bokuto who eased him into the team, opened his heart for the team, for himself, changed his view on the world. The Bokuto who got excited once Akaashi agreed to practice with him until late. The Bokuto who was not only his teammate but his best friend, who made sure he was never uncomfortable. The Bokuto who pronounced his name in this weird yet warm way and Akaashi was gone sooner than he'd like to admit. 

That was his Bokuto, the one he fell in love with and couldn't imagine high school without. And this girl was asking him if it didn't get annoying. What a joke. 

The whole inner monologue lasted maybe a few seconds. And that was enough for him to come up with an answer anyway.

"It's never annoying," Akaashi spoke eventually, "Bokuto-san is an amazing person, no matter which way you look at him."

Mari and the others seemed taken aback. "Eh~ But Akaashi-kun.. You always have this bored look on your face.. as if you were always so done with him!" She tried to argue.

Oh, so this time Akaashi's face was at fault, huh? "Listen," Akaashi's eyebrows furrowed, "You have no reason nor a right to talk bad about Bokuto-san. I don't think you should speak about somebody you don't know at all. It makes you seem like a bad person," Akaashi wanted to use another word but decided against it. He wanted to say so much more but this time he ran out of patience and he just wanted to see Bokuto. "Please refrain from asking me stupid questions like that in the future, thank you in advance."

Akaashi was gone from the class within the next few seconds. He felt as if he was going to burst. He hasn't felt this angry and frustrated in weeks. How could she just call Bokuto those things? What was she trying to prove?

He quickly made his way down the hall, taking quick and longs steps, just to arrive at Bokuto's classroom faster. Maybe meet him on the way. Hopefully. 

He wasn't really looking where he was walking and managed to bump into someone. Of course. Luckily, it was just who he was looking for.

"Hey, hey, Akaashi!" There it was. The bright smile, those big, fond eyes and strong arms around him, "Couldn't wait to see me?" He joked. Akaashi felt the tension, the frustration leave his body. Just like that. The classmates long forgotten and what mattered was the moment right there.

"In a matter of fact, I couldn't," Akaashi pulled away, looked around to check if the halls were empty. After making sure there was no one in sight, tugged at Bokuto's tie to get his face lower. Then, he just kissed him, a rushed and a slightly clumsy kiss. He just felt the need to do this, it wasn’t even that he wanted to do it. He needed to kiss Bokuto right then and there.

"A-Akaashi, what...!" Bokuto's face was redder than Nekoma's uniform and he stared at the younger male once they pulled apart. He was visibly surprised but showed no signs of discomfort. His eyes might have been sparkling, even. 

"You're really amazing, Bokuto-san," Akaashi told him quietly, "I just want you to know that I think so and never thought otherwise.. all right?" He added. He's obviously told him about that a long time ago but somehow, the girl's words came back. He didn't want the other to think he was bored with him or thought of him as a bother.

Bokuto seemed speechless. It took him a while but he finally nodded his head as a sign that yes, all right yet he was still processing the information. It was cute to watch. Akaashi noted that he should say things like that more often, just to see this look on Bokuto's face.

Akaashi smiled. "Good. Let's find Konoha-san, then, he said something about rice balls," He hummed and began walking, not waiting for Bokuto's reply.

Just as he turned his head to check if Bokuto was following him, he appeared right by his side with the happiest grin on his face and face still slightly flushed. He was probably going to get teased for it but it didn't seem to matter at that time.

Honestly, Akaashi has never been so in love before.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
